Total Drama Special FX
by ImPayinDwyaneWade
Summary: 26 new teenagers will compete in an all new season of TDS to win the prize of  1 billion! With Courtney and Lindsay as the hosts, the drama will be completely insane. Chapter 9 is up; 2nd challenge is complete.
1. The Introduction

****_**TOTAL DRAMA SPECIAL FX!**_

_**The Introduction:**_

OK guys, y'all know the drill. This is another one of those "create your own," Total Drama Series Fics, where you get to create your own character and then I'll incorporate them into the story.

Exciting, eh?

Anyways, I will be choosing 30 characters. For those of you who can't do math, that's 15 male characters and 15 female. Why 30? Because you touch yourself at night… I'm just kidding. Unless you do touch yourself at night, in which case… have fun with that.

You can submit your own characters, they can be completely different from you or they can be an exact replica, but please, 1 character maximum. If you give me more than 1 I won't take any of your characters, so… don't.

So here's an example of a characters. This will be my characters, which will count as one of the 30 so… only 29 spots left. Yay!

Oh yeah, and spaces with asterisk's before the name are required fields… meaning if you don't answer these, I don't select your character. If I don't put any asterisk then the field is optional… but if you don't put anything there, be prepared for me to make shit up.

And anything I put in brackets after I write the traits of my character are limitations for your character.

Let's begin:

*Name: Eli Kurtis

*Age: 16 (14-18)

*Ethnicity: Caucasian

*Country of Residence: United Kingdom (Choose any Sovereign State you want… but please don't choose some semi-sovereign island that nobody has ever heard of)

*Character Outline: Eli is, in many ways, your typical "cool kid." He's the quarterback of his high school American Football team, and one of the leading scorer's on his high school Association Football team; he enjoys hanging out with his friends, riding his longboard, playing video games, playing sports, and women… lots of 'em. He is generally a nice guy, but gets annoyed easily, and can often get violent when he gets annoyed. He recently broke up with his girlfriend, and is currently single and ready to mingle.

Hair Colour: Blond

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 6"0

Body Build: Muscular

Clothing Choices: Usually a T-Shirt and jeans… will wear a hoodie if it gets cold.

Religion: Atheism

Any other Details: …

OK, so this is an example of a character. Obviously if you want to add fields that aren't already here, you can.

So please put your characters in the comment section or send them to me as a PM… I really don't care either way. If I choose to accept them I will send you a personal message saying I did, but just because I didn't respond immediately with that message, doesn't mean that your character won't be part of it, I might just be waiting to see who else I get. So I guess that's all for now… so, peace.

Oh, and by the way, Lindsay and Courtney, who are now adults, will be the hosts. Isn't that awesome?


	2. Important Update

_**An Important Update:**_

Due to the fact that I did not get enough character applications… I will be cancelling Total Drama Special FX... sorry.

Now go back to reading whatever the fuck you fanfic junkies normally read.

Actually, I'm just playing with you, I'm not cancelling TDSFX. What I am doing; however, is reducing the number of characters. Instead of 30 characters, like I said before, I will only be using 26. Currently I have 20 characters; 10 female and 10 male (2 of the characters are my own.) So that means 6 more character apps, 3 dudes and 3 chicks… happy applying!

Other than that, nothing else has changed… so be excited peeps.


	3. The Character List

_**Complete List of Characters:**_

Hello again people. Well, the final list of characters is now complete; I now have 26 characters, that's 13 dudes and 13 chicks. Of the 26 total characters, 2 of them are mine (Eli, Jenny,) 1 of them was given to me by an off-line friend (Kat,) and the other 23 were all given to me by you guys. So a huge thank you to everyone who gave me a character. Now without further ado, here's the final list of characters. I will have more to say after the list:

**Male:**

Eli Kurtis

Xander Falkner

Jerry Torres

Leo Trenton

Kyrogue McCloskey

JJ Easton

Nikolai Kozlov

Zane Krimson

Joe Smeader

Daniel Cadman

Matthew Borwin

Stabs Nightly

Ivan Allivic

**Female:**

Sam O'Connor

Iris Gates

Destiny Thompson

Irene Hawthorne

Ivy Blackthorn

Angelita Rivera

Layla Daily

Brenda McKenzie

Jenny Rodgers

Florence Livingston

Dayna D'Lune

Emily Arocha

Kat Mitchell

So that's your 26. I will be having some fun with these people over the course of my story (smiles deviously.) But I do want to make a few disclaimers:

1. I'm sorry if your character acts slightly OOC. I'll try to make your character as close to the description you gave me as possible, but sometimes it's not possible due to either empty spaces in the profile of the character, or a small change to add more drama.

2. If your character gets eliminated early, please don't bitch about it. They will still be in the story once they're gone, they just won't be participating for the prize anymore.

3. Due to the incredibly difficulty of writing stories like this, and the fact that I'm writing 2 stories at the same time, the first real chapter may take a while to get up, but I promise it will be up by November 31 at the very latest, and I'll try to get it a lot earlier than that. Anyways, peace out home dogs.


	4. Meet the Characters

**Meet the Characters**

In a little island in the pacific, between Hawaii and Japan but miles away from both, with over 1,000 cameras fixated on her, a mocha-skinned girl in her early 20s cleared her throat and began to talk:

"Hi, everyone!" She said with a smile, "My name is Courtney Lyons. And I will be the host, for…"

Suddenly a blond girl, also in her early 20s, jumped in front of the camera, and yelled "HI!"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Right… everybody, this is my partner, Lindsay Rose. Lindsay and I will be the co-hosts of a brand new TV show, Total Drama Special FX! Isn't it exciting, I can already feel…"

"Courtney?" Lindsay asked.

"What?"

"Everyone knows that you memorized a script. You have to add a little bit more enthusiasm into your speech." Lindsay cleared her throat and began to talk:

"OK everyone, what we will essentially be doing is taking 26 teenagers, putting them on teams, making them do horrendously awful challenges, and trying to get them as fucked in the head as possible."

"LINDSAY!" Courtney yelled.

"What do you want now?"

"You can't swear on National TV."

"Fine." Lindsay continued with her speech, "The winner, of course, will get $1 billion, so… it's gonna be pretty intense. Our contestants will be arriving, 1 by 1, on a boat soon."

"They will show up after the break." Courtney said.

"Ugh… I hate commercial breaks." Lindsay complained.

"Subway, eat Fresh!" The commercial went, and then Lindsay and Courtney were back on the air.

"So, we're back," Courtney said, "And our first contestant should be arriving… wait for it… wait for it…"

"Hi." Lindsay and Courtney heard a female voice say. They both looked over and saw a beautiful blonde chick, getting off the boat, looking at the dock of the island.

"Not bad," she said looking around, before looking at Lindsay and Courtney, "So… is this like some kind of contest?" She asked.

"We'll explain the rules later, when everyone's here," Courtney said, "Everybody, this is Jenny Rodgers from Canada, our first contestant."

"HI EVERYONE!" Jenny yelled, before giving a peace and pout.

"Sorry Jenny, but we have to introduce our next contestant to the public world." Courtney said, and a tall, buff, Emo looking guy got off the boat, and said nothing.

"Hello, Caleb Price of America, welcome to Total Drama Special FX." Courtney said with a smile.

The Emo guy narrowed his eyes, "My name is Stabs; Stabs Nightly." He said.

"What kind of name is Stabs?" Courtney asked.

"It's my name." Stabs said, looking like he was about to kill Courtney.

"Courtney, if he wants to be called Stabs, just call him Stabs."

"Thank you blonde chick." Stabs said.

The boat rolled up to the dock again, this time dropping off a Hispanic dude.

"Hello, Matthew Borwin, also from the United States," Courtney said, "Welcome to…"

"Total Drama Special FX, yeah, I know. This place seems pretty cool… what exactly do we do here?" Matthew asked.

"Nope, can't tell you until all the contestants are here." Courtney said.

"Courtney, you are so by-the-book, it's… I don't even have a word to describe it." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, you never have a word to describe anything. Anyways, our next contestant is… um…"

"Emily Arocha, pleased to meet you both." The blonde girl, evidently named Emily, said.

"Hi, Emily, my name is…"

"Courtney Lyons, and the other girl is Lindsay Rose, and you both were on Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour a few years back… I've been studying." Emily said blushing.

"I can see…" Courtney said rolling her eyes.

The next person who the boat dropped off was a brown haired, brown eyed Eastern European guy, who apparently didn't speak English that well.

"Ivan Allivic, from Serbia!" Lindsay said with a smile, "Welcome to TDSFX!"

"Actually, I'm from Croatia." Ivan said, with a heavy Eastern European accent.

"Sorry, Ivan, I should have known you from Slovenia, I apologize." Lindsay said.

"Miss, I'm from Croatia!" Ivan said a little bit impatient now.

"You can call me Lindsay, Ivan, and I'm sorry, but Bulgaria's kind of a hard country to remember."

Ivan grumbled off and put his headphones in his ears, then hit play on his iPod.

The next contestant was a ginger guy… yeah.

"Hello, um… Daniel Cadman is it?"

"Yeah, hey girls!" He ran up to go give Courtney a hi-5, but Courtney said, "I'm a professional kid, I'm not in the hi-5 business."

Lindsay, on the other hand, did give him a hi-5.

"So what's up, guys?" He asked, in his natural cool-sounding British accent, to the other contestants.

"Why are you British?" Jenny asked.

"Because I was born in the United Kingdom… why are you American?"

"Actually, I'm Canadian," Jenny said, "But I think your accent is kinda cute."

"Thanks," Dan said nervously.

The boat rolled up again, this time dropping off a girl.

"And you must be Dayna D'Lune." Courtney said.

"Hi! My friends call me Day!"

She shook hands quickly with both Lindsay and Courtney, leaving both hosts a little bit confused.

"So… are we gonna do a lot of crazy stuff on this island or… what?" Day asked.

"Can't tell you yet." Courtney said, "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She said with an obviously fake smile.

The boat pulled in and another guy showed up, a guy who looked a little bit tough, he was wearing a Ray Allen Boston Celtics jersey and had obviously been working out.

"Joe Smeader, how ya doin'?" Lindsay asked.

"Hey, Lindsay." Joe said, before going around and giving all of the other contestants hi-5's. Everyone gave him his hi-5 except for Stabs, who said and did nothing when Joe passed him.

The boat arrived again, and yet another guy was dropped off.

"It seems like all the dudes are coming here first." Dan said.

"Danny, it's so cute when you make observations like that." Jenny said flirtatiously.

This kid; however, was incredibly strange. He appeared as if he was trying to look like a superhero… he even had a cape around his back and a hood over his head. When he realized he was on the island, he quickly went back into the boat and emerged 10 seconds later in regular civilian clothes.

"Lemme guess… you're JJ Easton." Courtney said.

"How'd y'know?" JJ asked.

"They said you'd be a nutcase. I guess it's welcome to TDSFX."

"Hey, Danny, another British guy." Jenny said.

"Yeah… but I think he's Irish." Dan replied.

While Dan and Jenny were flirting with each other, JJ was trying to wheel Day and Emily while they were both trying to get him to go away, Matthew and Joe were chatting and Ivan and Stabs were listening to their iPods, a girl showed up who tripped and fell while getting off the boat, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and start laughing, except for Dan and Jenny who were too busy flirting, and Stabs who didn't care.

"Sorry…" the girl blushed and looked tense and nervous, "My name's Angelita," she said with a Spanish accent.

"Angelita Rivera?" Lindsay asked, "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. Something like that happened to my old boyfriend Tristan, he was water skiing and then… he flipped over the dock and landed in the water. It was hilarious." Lindsay started laughing, and that made Angelita feel a little bit better.

"Let's look on the bright side," Angelita said, "At least I made a grand entrance, right?" She went over to go talk to the other girls, and possibly the guys as well.

"Ah yes, I remember Taylor." Lindsay said, "Back before he became a complete cu…"

"LINDSAY!" Courtney hissed, "Language!"

The boat rolled up again, dropping off another girl.

"C'mon guys," She teased, "You all look so bored right now!" She then gave a wave to where she thought the camera's might be, "Hi, it's me Layla! I'm on TV!"

"Layla Daily, you are our eleventh contestant." Courtney said.

"That means you win a special prize." Angelita said.

"What prize?"

"Cake."

"Um… actually, I don't really eat cake… it's kinda…"

"The cake is a lie!" Angelita yelled.

"Oh… ha ha, you're hilarious." Layla said sarcastically.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Joe said.

Another girl was dropped off by the boat at the dock, this girl had very long brown hair, was very thin and had a strange case of heterochromia.

"Brenda McKenzie?" Lindsay asked.

Brenda nodded and waved gently, and went to go talk to the other contestants… only it didn't really look like she was talking, only listening.

The boat arrived and a short guy arrived. This guy; however, looked very cute and a little bit appealing to some of the girls on the island, including…

"Welcome to Total Drama Special FX, Xander Falkner." Courtney said, shaking his hand with a genuine smile, "My name is Courtney Lyons, I'll be your host."

"Um… thanks, Courtney…" he said, before shuffling away nervously.

"Courtney, you're an idiot." Lindsay said.

The boat rolled up again, and a blond guy was dropped off.

"Nikolai, what's good?" Lindsay asked.

"Hi, Lindsay." Nikolai said calmly.

"Everybody, our next contestant is Nikolai Kozlov, and he's from Russia." Courtney said.

"So does that mean we can bully him?" JJ asked, but just after he finished he saw Nikolai giving him an angry glare.

The next boat rolled in and dropped off a very cute, pretty, Asian looking girl.

"You must be Irene Hawthorne?" Courtney said, "Welcome to TDSFX."

"Thanks Courtney!" she said cheerfully, "I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time here."

After she walked away, Courtney said, "Well, that one shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"I don't know," Lindsay argued, "You always gotta be careful of the ones that look harmless."

The boat came in again, then left.

"Um… Sam O'Connor?" Courtney asked.

"Yup." Sam said.

"If you don't mind me asking… why do you dress like a dude?" Courtney asked.

"If you don't mind me asking… why is it any of your fucking business." Sam said, before walking off to go see what's up with the others.

The boat came again, and another girl was dropped off. This girl appeared younger than the others, but looked like she had been through a lot of bullshit in her life.

"Ivy Blackthorn?" Courtney asked, and Ivy nodded silently, but she didn't have much time to interact any more with the hosts, as the boat rolled up again, dropping off yet another blonde chick.

"Hi, Kat Mitchell!" Lindsay said, "You look kinda like me, maybe we could be friends!"

"Lindsay, don't make friends with the contestants!" Courtney complained.

"Contestants?" Kat asked.

"Yeah… it's a competition." Lindsay said.

"You didn't know this was a competition?" Joe asked, "You should probably read brochures a little better, girl."

"Right…" Kat said, "Thanks Allen."

"Actually, my name's Joe." Joe said.

"Then why does the back of your jersey say Allen?"

Joe facepalmed.

The boat pulled up and yet another blonde girl got off the boat… there seems to be a lot of them in TDSFX.

"Hello, Florence Livingston," Courtney said, "Welcome too…"

"Yeah, I know, welcome to Total Drama Special FX, I got the fucking memo the first 18 times you said it." Florence said.

She walked towards the other contestants on the show, and most of the guys, who were thinking about how hot she was… all of them except Dan, who was too busy macking with Jenny.

The boat rolled up and a very large, tough looking, but strangely also friendly looking man, stepped onto the dock and observed the sight of the island.

"Hello, Leo Trenton." Courtney said.

"Hi… um…"

"Courtney, my name is Courtney Lyons." Courtney said, "And this is Lindsay Rose."

Lindsay gave Leo a nod, and Leo said "Hey," back in return, before going to talk to the others.

The boat rolled up again, and a Hispanic looking dude was dropped off.

"Jerome Torres, what's happenin'?" Lindsay asked, trying to be cool.

"Please, call me Jerry. And I'm not really one for all the "cool games," and stuff like that."

"Right…" Lindsay said, visibly embarrassed.

Jerry went to go talk to the others, and the boat came up again, (y'know, I need to stop saying "the boat," because obviously it was more than one boat… no boat can move that quickly, but I digress,) and an Italian girl with dark black hair showed up… for once, not a blonde.

"Destiny Thompson?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah… so when's the competition gonna start… and will there be parties?"

Lindsay laughed, "Don't worry Destiny, we'll get around to explaining the rules eventually."

"But…"

"Destiny, go and… uh… do something with the others!" Courtney half-yelled, and Destiny shrugged and walked over.

The boat dropped off an African-American guy this time.

"And our next contestant is… um… how do you pronounce your name?" Courtney asked.

"Kyrogue McCloskey." Kyrogue said, "So… um…"

"Go talk to the others!" Courtney yelled, and Kyrogue backed away slowly.

"You're getting a little impatient." Lindsay said.

"Yeah… well… I just wanna get this over with… and you two, Danny and Jenny, STOP MAKING OUT!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney… calm the fuck down." Lindsay replied.

Another person showed up on the dock, a girl this time, and since there was only 1 girl left, she had to be…

"Iris Gates!" Lindsay said, "I saw your audition tape; that was badass! You have to post that onto YouTube."

"Thanks," Iris said, "It's something I'm good at, so… what can I say?"

The boat rolled up again, and some guy walked slowly out, and gave a little sly smile when doing so.

"Eli Kurtis." Courtney said, "How are you?"

"Been better," Eli said, stretching his arms while he was talking, "But I guess I've been worse too."

Eli, who lived near London, obviously had a British accent, and a lot of people there thought it sounded cool.

He walked up to Ivy Blackthorn and said, "Y'know, Halloween was last month, so… might wanna do something about your clothes."

Ivy said nothing.

"So, that's everyone." Courtney said, "No we can…"

A boat began to pull up, and the guy who was on the boat did a front flip off it and landed on the dock.

"There was a late addition to get an even number of people," Lindsay said, "Anyways, this kid's name is Zane Krimson."

"Sup." Zane said.

"You're kind of a daredevil, aren't you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Courtney yelled, "All 26 contestants are here, and now I will be explaining the rules of this competition."

She took out a little piece of paper out of her pocket, but as she was clearing her throat to start reading, Lindsay snatched it out of her hands.

"Why did you do that?" Courtney asked.

"Because you're boring." Lindsay said, "Rule #1, you must compete in every challenge we give you. Failure to do so will result in you getting kicked off the island… in other words, we get to fuck with you as much as we want, and there ain't jack shit you can do about it."

"Lindsay, language." Courtney hissed.

"Courtney, this is Total Drama Special FX, not Total Drama Politically Correct, I'll swear if I want to." Lindsay countered.

"You're acting unusually bold."

"Well I think being the host of a reality TV show is a little bit… uh…"

"Empowering?"

"That's the word." Lindsay continued, "Rule #2, don't kill, rape, steal… etc. Rule #3, don't use illegal substances." Lindsay put down the paper and said, "Or if you do use illegal drugs, do it where we can't see you."

"LINDSAY!" Courtney yelled, but Lindsay ignored her.

"Other than that, you can basically do whatever you want. So, we will be putting you into two teams for these challenges, and then showing you to where you will be sleeping… don't worry, they're nice." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Anyways, one of the teams will be: Destiny, Sam, Irene, Ivy, Florence, Jenny, Brenda, Dan, Nikolai, Stabs, Ivan, JJ, and Eli. You can choose your own team name."

"Um… Lindsay, we already had team names planned ahead." Courtney said.

"Let them choose their own, what's the worst that can happen?" Lindsay asked.

"So the rest of you, that's Xander, Jerry, Leo, Kyrogue, Joe, Matthew, Zane, Iris, Emily, Dayna, Angelita, Layla, and Kat, you are the other team."

"OK, so we have our teams and stuff," Eli said, "But… what exactly will we all be fucking doing for the next few months?"

Lindsay smiled, "In good time, Eli, in good time." She said with a wink, and no one was quite sure what that meant, but most people knew it probably wasn't good.

**A/N: Alright, so that's the first chapter. You'll get to know the characters a little bit more within the coming chapters, so I'm sorry if they're a little bit OOC now. But this was what we got so far… and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Peace. **


	5. The Calm before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

**Warning: This chapter contains stupid shit, funny shit, stupidly funny shit, hilariously stupid shit, and Eli being a dickhead.**

"Alright," Lindsay said, "Now that we have your team's established, I think there's something I should tell you about. You see, just like in the old Total Drama series', there is a little confession cam where you can air your shit out to the world at large, without all your peers having to hear you. This confession cam is placed, not surprisingly, inside a bathroom stall, so I would strongly advice that you don't take a shit in there."

**Confession Cam:**

Lindsay: Like this basically.

Jenny: Hi everyone! It's me, Jenny. My new boyfriend Danny is so hot, and cute, and… yeah all that stuff!

Dan: I can't believe it, back home I have bad luck with girls, yeah I've had a few girlfriends but… first day here and some smoking hot blonde chick wants me. Isn't that just awesome?

Ivy: So I just got here, and I already met a huge asshole. What the hell is this bullshit?

Stabs: OK, so there's this one chick who I kinda… wait a minute, what the fuck am I doing, I'm Stabs Nightly, I don't talk about my feelings on a camera; Stabs, out.

Eli: That Caleb bloke is rather full of himself; I think I need to knock him down a few pegs. By the way, he likes Ivy; it's so fucking obvious even a blind guy could tell.

Florence: I'm not really sure why I'm doing this bullshit, but I guess I should warn all of you who underestimate me because I'm a blonde British girl. Trust me; you're in for a surprise.

Eli: There are a lot of hot girls on this challenge. Out of curiosity, audience, how many girls do you think I'll end up sleeping with by the end of this show? My bet is 13, but hey, I suppose I've been wrong before.

Stabs: So apparently Eli just told everyone that I like Ivy. The thing with Ivy is… she seems kinda familiar. Like I've seen her before somewhere. I really like Ivy, she seems like an awesome chick, but there actually is another girl I like almost as much, and this one, I'm not sharing.

Eli: *Says nothing, shrugs shoulders.

Stabs: Until next time, my faithful servants.

Eli: Yeah, that Caleb guy is really fucked up. And if you're wondering how I'm listening in to people talking in the confession stall… let's just say I have connections.

Joe: OK, I know I was mean to Kat, and I hate being mean to people… but I just don't get how anyone can be that stupid.

Eli: I think it's fairly obvious how Kat is that stupid. When she was a youth, she was dipped in a vat of stupid juice.

Destiny: OK, well this is starting out pretty well, and Eli and Stabs look pretty hot… *blushes bright red…* they aren't going to here this are they?

Eli: I didn't hear that last comment from that Destiny chick. Oh well, probably didn't miss anything important.

Xander: Y'know, this place is cool and all so far, but I really hope the girls don't completely fawn over me like back home.

Eli: You don't want the girls to fawn over you, Xander? Are you gay or something? Not that there's anything wrong with that, but if you are it would be good to know.

Ivan: My English is bad… but Lindsay saying wrong country… swear to God it's bad.

Eli: Bad? It's hilarious!

Layla: Well, not exactly the grand opening welcome I wanted, but hey, this place is pretty great so far, and… Eli, why are you hiding behind the stall?

Eli: 'Cause that's how I roll. *Pulls down pants and moons viewers.* Now kiss my arse, America!

**End Confession:**

Courtney led them to their place of residence, a nice-looking hotel on the island, not extremely fancy, but nice enough. It was an extremely small hotel, however; with only 5 floors: Basement, Lobby, 1, 2, & 3. 1, 2, & 3 were the floors with rooms on it, and each floor only had 18 rooms. Lobby was obviously where the entrance/exit was, where the buffet and the dining hall was, etc. Basement was, well… supposed to be just for storing shit, but ended up being something of a party house… more on that later. Anyways, one of the teams, the one with Eli and Destiny and Stabs and those people, they were given floor 1, while the other team was given floor 2.

"Excuse me, Courtney," Joe asked, "We can name the teams whatever we want, right?"

"Well yeah, as long as it isn't like blatantly racist, sexist, homophobic or anything like that. And you also can't choose a name that's been trademarked, so you can't call your team the Philadelphia Eagles or anything like that.

And on both floors, people were arguing about what the team name should be.

"According to Joe, we can pick any name we want as long as it isn't trademarked or 'hate speech'." Dan said.

"So… we can't call the team the Kentucky Fried Chinks then?" Jenny asked, and everyone gave her an awkward glare.

"It was just a joke, chillax." Jenny said.

"Well your joke wasn't funny." Nikolai said, "There is nothing humorous about frying Chinese people."

**Confession Cam:**

Jenny: That Russian guy creeps me the fuck out. Maybe he's a communist.

**End Confession:**

"Anyways, I think we should choose our name based on an internet meme." JJ said.

"JJ, that's either brilliant or incredibly stupid." Eli said, "How about the Surprise Buttsecks!"

"Uh… no, that's a fucking horrible idea." Dan said.

"Got any better ones?" Eli asked.

"How about the Over Nine Thousands." Florence said.

"But… that meme is really old." JJ said.

"JJ, no one gives a shit how old it is, it's catchy, and everyone has heard it before." Florence continued, "All in favour say 'aye'."

Florence, Irene, Eli, Dan, Sam, Brenda, Ivan, Stabs, Jenny, and Ivy all said aye. Destiny said aye about a second later after noticing that both Eli and Stabs said aye.

"Sorry JJ, I guess you lose… bitch." Florence said.

"C'mon man, that's not fair!" JJ complained.

"Sorry, you got outvoted bra." Dan said.

Nikolai just shrugged, "Majority rules I guess." He said.

**Confession Cam:**

Jenny: Yup, definitely a Communist.

**End Confession:**

Meanwhile, upstairs, the other team was trying to settle on a name as well.

"Alright, so what should our name be?" Zane asked.

"Um… are there any Twilight fans in the room?" Dayna asked.

"Ew Twilight? What the hell Dayna?" Leo said.

"Just bear with me on this. We call ourselves the Sparkly Vampires, so we're making fun of Twilight, but at the same time, we have a team name that everyone would know what it means."

"Y'know, I've heard worse ideas." Iris said, "Everyone in favour say 'aye'."

Iris, Dayna, Leo, Layla, Joe, Matthew, Zane, and Kyrogue said aye.

"So it's settled then." Layla said, "The Sparkly Vampires vs. the Over Nine Thousands… this is gonna be fun!"

"Wait a minute, I like Twilight." Kat said, standing up.

"Yeah well… too late." Iris said.

"Oh, OK." Kat sat back down.

About an hour or so later, the contestants were asked to meet in the main lobby. Lindsay and Courtney were there, as were a whole bunch of other people who worked on the island.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, but we're required to introduce everyone to you." Lindsay said, "So, you see those people over there?" Lindsay pointed to about 15 men and 5 women chilling in one corner of the main lobby, "That's our camera crew. The people with the aprons on right now are, pretty obviously, the kitchen crew."

One man, who was balding, and looked to be in his late 40s or early 50s, stepped forward, "This is our head chef, Mr. Sebastian Richer." Courtney said.

"Moving right along, this gentleman," Lindsay said, pointing to the Mexican guy who was standing next to Lindsay and Courtney, "is Pedro Ricardo. He's the island supervisor, so basically his job is to make sure that none of you are exploding bombs on the island. Other than that, he basically gets to sit on his fat ass, eat burritos and play with Mr. Happy."

"And to prevent people from using drugs." Courtney said.

"Since when was that part of my job?" Pedro said, with a Mexican accent.

"Since I decided it was, and I'm the host." Courtney said.

"Well, why the fuck should I do something that I wasn't hired for?"

"Because I saved you from the border guards!" Courtney said, "So you'll do as I say."

"Bitch, what the fuck are you talking about?" Pedro said, before pulling out his passport and showing it to Courtney, "Pedro Ricardo, dual citizen, America and Mexico. I immigrated legally you stupid bitch, so fuck you."

Courtney flushed bright red for a second, before regaining her composure, "Anyways, this man," she said, pointing to an early 40s guy wearing a track suit, "Is our island trainer, Mr. Peter Parker."

"Hello." Peter said, and then JJ put up his hand.

"What do you want, JJ?" Lindsay asked.

"I have a question for Mr. Parker."

"What is it."

"Mr. Parker, um… are you Spiderman?" JJ asked

Peter laughed, "I get that a lot. No, I ain't Spiderman."

"Yo Peter, can I ask you something too?" Eli said.

"Yeah, what's up?

"Can you spin a web any size and catch thieves just like flies?" he asked.

"Ha-ha… I'm not Spiderman."

"If you're not Spiderman, then why are you wearing red?" Florence said.

Peter looked angry and then grumbled off, while everyone else started laughing.

"There are also cops on this island, who are responsible for keeping this island safe," Courtney said, "But they aren't here right now."

"Stupid fucking cops." Lindsay mumbled under her breath, and Courtney elbowed her in the ribs.

"Anyways," Lindsay said, "That's all for now, Pedro will be handing out room keys and you're free to do whatever the fuck you want until 10 pm… which is when we'll have our first challenge!"

"Our first challenge is tonight? Awesome!" JJ said, and everyone else gave him strange looks.

"Yeah you're first challenge is tonight, met us at the dock and dress in your swimsuit. Don't bother bringing a flashlight, Lindsay and I will be the only ones doing that." Courtney said.

The evening went fairly quietly for the most part. There were no real disturbances to the peace or anything like that, most people ate dinner at some point, and just chatted and explored the island for the others. No one drank or smoke, or tried to throw some kind of party during that time, as they were all too nervous and excited for the upcoming challenge.

By 10:15 pm, every one of the 26 contestants, even Kat, had made it down to the dock in their swimsuit. Lindsay and Courtney were also wearing their swimsuits, and a lot of guys were staring at their cleavage, to which Courtney responded.

"Hey boys, my eyes are here," she said pointing at her face, "Not here," she said pointing at her breasts.

"Think of it this way Courtney, if they're staring at your tits, that means they think you're hot." Lindsay said.

"Alright everyone, we're going to that giant fucking hill that some of you might have seen," Lindsay said, "And that's where our challenge will be. We installed an escalator up the hill, trust me, you're gonna need your energy for this challenge."

Once they reached the top of the hill, Lindsay started to explain the challenge.

"Who watched Total Drama Island?" she asked.

A few people said yes or raised their hand.

"Who saw the first episode where they all had to jump off of that massive cliff?" Lindsay asked.

Once again, those same people said yes or raised their hand.

"Well," Lindsay said, "This challenge is kind of like that… but a little bit different."

"Different, how?" Eli asked.

"You'll find out Eli… right after this commercial break!" Lindsay said and everyone else (except Courtney,) groaned.

Cuts to a woman running through the forest being chased by a guy with a chainsaw. Under further examination, the guy with the chainsaw is revealed to be the Creepy Burger King Guy. The woman runs into a Burger King, which is for some reason located in the middle of a forest, and she orders a Whooper. The screen then cuts to "Burger King, Have it your way!" or whatever the fuck their slogan is nowadays.

**A/N**: **So Challenge #1 is about to begin. Which team will win? Who will get voted off? What will the winners get as a prize? Who will become the first contestant to do something incredibly stupid? And is Nikolai actually a Communist, or is Jenny just imagining shit? Find out on the next chapter of Total Drama Special FX!**

**Quick note guys, I'm sorry if you're character didn't have any lines in this chapter, but not every character is going to have lines in every chapter, it's just not going to be possible. Don't worry; every character will get a speaking part, just maybe not every single chapter.**


	6. Challenge 1

**Challenge #1**

"And… we're back!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"So are you gonna tell me what the fucking differences are between this challenge and the one on TDI?" Eli asked.

Lindsay grabbed a megaphone and yelled, "OK bitches, listen up. Here are the official rules to this challenge."

Suddenly down below a whole bunch of red lights lit up in the water, forming a large circle.

"When you jump off the cliff, your objective is to land inside the red ring," Lindsay said, "Each jumper who lands inside the red ring will get one point for their team, and whichever team has more point's wins."

"Well, that sounds simple enough." Matthew said.

"Dude, there's always a catch." Joe said.

"And indeed there is a catch, as not only do you not get a point if you miss, and not only is the circle quite small, but there are a few surprises waiting for y'all on the outside."

"Surprises like what?" Florence asked.

"Surprises like bombs." Lindsay said proudly.

"Bombs… like, what kind of bombs?" JJ asked.

"Well… um… y'know the bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima during World War II?"

Everyone gasped and Lindsay laughed.

"I'm just fucking with ya, they ain't that big, but they could cause fourth-degree burns, so… happy burning."

Lindsay was about to finish talking, when she then said, "Oh yeah, and I should probably mention, you can choose to chicken out, but then you have to wear a T-shirt that says, "I'm a bitch, slap me" for the entire day."

"Well that's not sexual at all." Jenny said.

"Over Nine Thousands, your team will jump first." Courtney said, "Good luck."

"Hey, no pressure guys, but we got a lot of daredevils on this team," Kyrogue chirped.

"Those fuckers don't stand a chance," Iris said.

"Well, we'll see about that," Florence said, as she became the first person to jump, and landed almost dead centre in the water. Pedro was on a boat in the water, and he was supposed to pick the contestants up so they could dry off and whatnot.

**Confession Cam:**

Nik: I'm starting to like that Florence chick. She's got balls, da? Hopefully not literally…

Eli: Jesus fucking Christ, Lindsay and Courtney are so hot. My goal by the time I leave this shithole is to have a threesome with the two of them.

Ivan: Courtney and Lindsay… um… how you say… nice rack.

Destiny: *Pulls out a tulip she rolled earlier from behind her ear.* What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?

Eli: Look, I don't really like to admit this, but… I really fucking hate heights.

**End Confession:**

"So, who's gonna jump next?" Lindsay asked, "Or are all the rest of you gonna chicken out?"

Much to a lot of people's surprise, Ivan was actually the next person to jump.

"Yay, Ivan from Belgium!" Lindsay shouted, "Way to go!"

"Croatia!" He shouted as he was falling into the water.

Destiny walked up towards Lindsay and said, "Um… Lindsay, could you hold something for me?"

"Yeah, OK," Lindsay said, "What do you want me to hold?"

She pulled out the spliff she had rolled and said, "Um… this."

"I see… is that marijuana?"

"No Lindsay, what the fuck do you think it is?"

"OK relax. I'll hold onto it, not problem."

"You gonna jump next?" Jenny asked Dan.

"Um… only if you jump with me," Dan said.

The lovebirds jumped at approximately the same time and both of them landed near the east end of the ring, but still within the circle limits.

"OK, that's 4." Lindsay said, "Anyone else… Eli what about you, I mean, you talk a big game; let's see if you got the sack to back it up. And where the hell did JJ go?"

"Hey Eli, I think we know that one of us has balls," Stabs said, as he promptly jumped off the cliff and into the water.

"You're not cool, Caleb!" Eli yelled, and Stabs flipped him the bird, which of course Eli couldn't really see do to the large distance between the two of them.

"I'm not jumping this," Nik said.

"You can chicken out if you want, but then you have to wear the bitch shirt," Lindsay said, "And you could also end up costing your team the victory."

"He probably doesn't know how," Eli said, "You see, in Soviet Russia, cliff jumps off you."

"Well Eli, I think Cliff jumps off you and hides before your girlfriend can see," Nik said with a wink, and then ran off the edge of the cliff and jumped.

"I thought he wasn't going to jump?" Eli said, and Destiny shrugged.

"Alright," Sam said, "I'm gonna jump next. Fist pump?" She asked, and held out her fist towards Destiny, who returned the pump. Sam then jumped off the cliff, and like the six who already jumped, she landed within the limits of the scoring range.

"Well, that's 7," Courtney said, "Looking pretty good so far."

"I'm not gonna jump this," Ivy said, "No fucking way."

"Are you sure you wanna chicken out, Ivy, 'cuz…" Lindsay handed her the bitch shirt, "You gotta wear this the entire day tomorrow."

Ivy put the shirt on over her bikini top and took the escalator back down.

Irene was the next person who jumped, and Eli nervously stood over the edge, wanting to jump really badly to get it over with, but at the same time, being essentially paralyzed by fear.

JJ then emerged out of the shadows… only it "wasn't" JJ.

"OK, the Hooded Hero will win this challenge for the over 9000s!" JJ said.

"JJ, we all know it's you, what the fuck are you doing?" Lindsay asked.

"My name's not JJ, who's this JJ you speak of?" He asked.

"JJ, we all know it's you. Please, just stop." Courtney said.

"Don't underestimate me, man." JJ said, and then jumped… and missed the circle by about 50 feet. Fortunately he didn't land on one of the explosives, so he was able to make it onto shore in one piece just like everyone else, but it was still a point that the Over Nine Thousands desperately needed, especially after Brenda simply shook her head and also refused to jump, taking the bitch shirt and the easy way out instead.

"Well that's 8 points so far… oh yeah, and Eli, we're still waiting for you to jump." Lindsay said.

"Eli, what's going on? Why haven't you jumped yet?" Destiny asked.

"Why haven't you?" Eli responded, and Destiny glared at him.

"Listen Eli, I'm trying to help you here, but if you don't want to co-operate and we lose this challenge because of it, then you might just see your ass get kicked off this challenge. So, what's your problem?"

"Look," Eli said, "Don't tell anyone else I said this but… I really hate heights. They just scare the fuck out of me."

Destiny grabbed his hand, looked him in the eye and said, "If you agree to jump, I'll jump with you to give you support. OK?"

Eli sighed, "Alright… but why are we holding hands?"

"Uh… no reason." Destiny blushed, and then the two of them jumped and began a free fall, and finally landed within the perimeters of the point zone.

"Fuck, this water's cold." Destiny said, "But overall it wasn't so bad, was it, Eli?"

However, when she looked over, she saw Eli vomiting in the water.

_Ew, _she thought, but she didn't want to say it, as she didn't want to upset him even more than he already probably was.

After Destiny and Eli were helped out of the water and joined the rest of the Over Nine Thousands on the dock, Lindsay picked up her megaphone and started talking again:

"OK 9000s, your final score is 10. And while I should let the Sparkly Vampires jump now, I would like to mention that when Eli vomited while he was in the air, and again after he hit the water. So, feel free to make fun of him as much as you want for that."

"Lindsay, you might want to make fun of Eli for throwing up," Iris said, "But y'know who else threw up? Donovan McNabb; and then he went on to win the Super Bowl."

"Actually, if you're talking about Super Bowl XXXIX, McNabb and the Eagles lost that," Lindsay said, "But thanks for trying."

Iris then became the first person to jump, and landed safely within the inner circle.

"Um, me next!" Zane said, but when he jumped, he missed his footing slightly… and landed right on one of the illuminated red lights.

"OW!" Zane screamed, "Fuck! That hurt like a mother fucking bitch!"

"Someone please shut him up," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, he's hurt." Courtney said.

"He landed on his ass, how hurt could he be? I mean, okay, if he had landed on his head, then yeah, he's fucked."

Jerry, Leo, and Angelita were the next three to jump, all of them giving little or no thought to the difficulty of the challenge and making it into the centre circle, to net 5 points for the Sparkly Vampires. Unfortunately, for the team, Matthew wasn't exactly down with the challenge.

"I'm really sorry guys," Matthew said, "But I can't do this. I'm going down the bitch route."

"Really, man?" Xander said, "Shit…"

"Well, I'll jump!" Day said, a little bit excitedly and definitely determined, "I mean, how fucking bad could it be?"

Joe, Layla and Kyrogue followed Day off the cliff and into the water, meaning the Vampires were now at 9 points.

"9 points!" Courtney said, "They're catching up, if just 2 of the last 3 contestants jump, than the Vampires win the first challenge."

Lindsay sighed, "You have a firm grasp of the obvious." She said.

"So… what exactly are we doing?" Kat asked, "There's this cliff, and this water, and…"

"Kat, just go." Lindsay said, throwing her a bitch shirt, "Just take the escalator down, and wait where the other contestants are."

Kat obliged her demand, meaning it was now just up to Emily and Xander to win the challenge for the Vampires. Emily stood at the edge for a few moments, and it looked like she was calculating something, so Xander went up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to calculate the best angle that I can jump at which would give me the highest odds of making the centre ring." Emily said, "I think I almost got it…"

"Emily," Xander said, "Fuck that shit. Don't think; just go with your gut. Go with what feels right, and jump. Here, I'll show you:"

Xander jumped off the edge of the cliff, and landed almost dead centre in the water.

**Confession Cam:**

Emily: God, he's so hot.

Xander: *sighs* Here we go again…

**End Confession:**

"OK," Emily said, "Here we go…" She closed her eyes, paused for a moment, and then jumped, landing exactly where Xander was a few moments ago. When Pedro picked her up and she reached the dock, the entire Sparkly Vampires team started celebrating.

"Well, I guess the Vampires win," Lindsay said, "Congratulations."

"Hey Lindsay," Layla asked, "What time is it?"

"Um… it's about 10:30," Lindsay said, "Why?"

"Because that means we still got all night!" Layla shouted, "I'm throwing a party tonight in the basement of the hotel we're staying at, and y'all are invited!" And everyone started cheering.

"Alright Vampires," Lindsay said, "Go enjoy your night."

"Wait, before we go." Day said, "Matthew?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Day then backhand slapped Matthew across the face, "That's for almost costing us the challenge, fuckhead."

The Sparkly Vampires team dispersed after that, most, if not all of them, would be going to "Layla's" party.

"Well, well, well…" Courtney said, "You guys lost… so you get to spend the next hour or so in the pit with us."

"Doesn't that just fill your little black hearts with joy?" Lindsay said sarcastically.

"What the hell is the pit?" Jenny asked.

"You'll find out… right after this commercial break." Lindsay said, and added a wink and a smile.

"_**Hot Wheels, Beat That!"**_

The pit was essentially just a small, poorly put together bench, surrounded by some plant life. Essentially, everyone would have to sit somewhere on the bench, or stand nearby it, and Lindsay and Courtney would be at the front, holding whatever the prize was for not getting eliminated (they didn't know what it was at the time,) and then if they called your name, you'd go up and get one until there were none left.

They person who was eliminated was decided by a voting process, and all 13 of the team members had voted on which one of their teammates they thought should be kicked off. The person with the most votes off would be kicked off, if there was a tie in the voting than there would be a second vote with just the two who were tied.

"Alright, so… it looks like everyone's here," Courtney said, "So now, we can start our first pit session by unveiling what our prize is for the winners. The prize is…"

"A dime bag of weed!" Lindsay shouted, and pulled a little plate which had 12 dime bags.

"Lindsay, that's not what we originally agreed to," Courtney said.

"Well who gives a fuck anymore, I mean, there's so much stuff we originally agreed to that we're not doing anymore."

"Anyways," Lindsay said to the contestants now, "You know what the rules are, and a dime bag of about 0.8 grams of marijuana is your prize; congratulations!"

"Um… what if we don't smoke weed?" JJ asked.

"Well suck it up, JJ. What would you rather I give you, Christopher Reeve's horse?" Lindsay said.

"OK, that was just inappropriate." Courtney said.

"Yeah, but that's what we're here for, am I right?" Lindsay said, "Now without further ado… the first dime bag goes to… Florence."

Florence breathed a sigh of relief, even though she was fairly sure she wouldn't be eliminated, and she walked up and grabbed a dime bag.

"Destiny," Lindsay said, and Destiny walked up to the front of the pit, and got not only a dime bag, but the spliff she originally had back.

"Sam, Irene, Jenny" Courtney said, and the three of them walked up to the front and got their dime bags.

"Dan, Stabs, Ivan, Nik," Lindsay said, and the four boys got up and got their respective dime bags.

"Eli," Courtney said, and a cocky looking Eli went over and got his dime bag, meaning that there were only 2 left. He then started talking to Destiny about something, but the camera couldn't pick up what it was.

Lindsay looked around, and saw that while both JJ and Ivy were clearly nervous, Brenda's face had gone completely white and she almost looked like she was gonna pass out if she didn't get past this round. Brenda was not the one who was voted off by the other contestants, so Lindsay decided to put her out of her misery.

"Brenda," she said, and the colour instantly returned to the girl's face. She quickly ran up to the podium, got the dime bag, stuffed it in her pocket, and smiled.

"So, there's only 1 dime bag left. Will it go to JJ or Ivy?" Lindsay asked. She picked up the dime bag and held it in her left hand, while her eyes slowly alternated between the two remaining contestants. And she had a purposefully smug, obnoxious grin.

"So who's it gonna be?" Lindsay said, "Well… the first contestant eliminated in Total Drama Special FX is…"

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! And if it's already passed Christmas by the time you're reading this, than Merry belated Christmas. And don't worry, I promise you'll find out who gets eliminated in Chapter 7. So until then, peace. **


	7. Parties & Conversations

**Parties and Conversations**

"JJ."

Lindsay looked at the two remaining contestants, smirked, and then gave Ivy the final bag of marijuana. JJ looked absolutely stunned.

"What… I can't believe you fuckers voted me off!" JJ yelled, "I mean, I'm original and creative; and I actually did the fucking challenge, unlike a few other people here." He glared at Ivy and Brenda.

"JJ, there's a pretty fucking good reason why people voted you off," Dan said, "It's because you're a douchebag."

"You've been getting on my fucking nerves ever since you fucking got here, you stupid twat." Eli said.

"I hate to agree with Eli, but he's right," Stabs said, "JJ, you suck."

"JJ, go and grab your stuff, and then get to the dock, there's a boat outside waiting to take you to… well, I'm not gonna tell you," Courtney said.

"So, you expect me to get on a boat to an undisclosed location?" JJ asked.

"You can stay here if you want, but then we call the cops on you. Either way, you're getting on that fucking boat," Lindsay said, "And you can do it the easy way, or the abusive and probably illegal way."

JJ silently wandered off to go pack his shit, and then went towards the dock, grumbling the entire way about how he wasn't even there for one full day.

"Well… what the fuck are you assholes still sitting here for?" Lindsay asked, "Go enjoy your night."

**Confession Cam:**

Lindsay: That JJ kid was a douchebag… thank god the Over 9000s had the common sense to vote him off.

Eli: I thought for sure it was gonna be Ivy who got voted off. Maybe my vote has more power than I thought, or maybe other people just realized what I realized: that Ivy can help our team a lot more than JJ can… and that JJ sucks.

Ivy: Well, I guess I'm glad I'm still here… I don't really know why I didn't jump; I've done scarier things than that… it felt like something was just preventing me from jumping.

Ivan: Yeah… um… JJ… fuck him.

**End Confession:**

"So, should we go to Layla's party now?" Destiny asked.

"Fuck yeah, of course we're fucking going to Layla's party." Florence said.

"What if she doesn't let us in?" Destiny asked.

"Then we'll kick her in the tits." Eli said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ivy asked.

"Whatever, I'm sure she'll let us in."

"Well, you guys can go to Layla's party," Nik said, "But I'm not really a party guy."

Florence went up to Nik and asked, "C'mon Nik, go to the party. It'll be really awesome."

"OK, I'm going." Nik said.

**Confession Cam:**

Nik: What can I say, if a hot girl asks you to go to a party, you go to said party, da?

**End Confession:**

"Hey, Ivy!" Eli called, and Ivy turned around to see who it was… and she wasn't exactly happy to find out.

"Get your ass over here, I wanna talk to you." Eli said.

Ivy didn't move, so Eli walked over to where she was.

"So… why didn't you jump?" Eli asked.

"Fuck off, Eli." Ivy said.

"Wow, okay… listen, I'm trying to be nice here, why didn't you jump? It's a fairly simple question."

Ivy sighed, "I don't really know. I've done way scarier things before, and when I first figured out what the challenge was, I was thinking, 'Well, I can do this.' But once I actually got there, it was like something was stopping me… maybe Lindsay had something to do with it."

"Lindsay?" Eli said, and then started laughing, "Lindsay's an idiot. Yeah, she might be running her mouth and acting tough nowadays, but inside she's still the same dumb bitch from Total Drama Island who got tricked into joining Heather's alliance. No, I think it's pretty obvious what happened, you stared over the edge too long and got choked up. That's what happened to me too, if Destiny wasn't there; there's no way I would've jumped."

Ivy said nothing, so Eli continued:

"You know I actually helped you stay in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I convinced a few people who we're gonna vote either you or that other girl off to vote JJ off, partly because I think JJ's completely useless, partly because JJ pisses me off, and partly because, well… you're alright."

Ivy smiled, "Thanks."

"Now why the hell are we sitting here," Eli said, "Let's go to Layla's party already."

**Confession Cam:**

Ivy: I don't get this guy. One minute he's a nice guy, the next he's a complete cunt.

Eli: I might be a douchebag, but I'm not a complete monster. Yeah, I think Ivy's more useful to the team than JJ, but I also like Ivy more than I like JJ… which isn't saying much because, other than Caleb, I like everyone here more than I like JJ, but I digress.

Irene: Just in case you haven't noticed, I've kinda been trying to draw attention away from myself for now… but I assure you, I have a plan to win this thing, and it'll work.

When the Over 9000s showed up in the basement of their hotel room, which was where the party was taking place, things were already a mess… apparently they had been here for a while.

"Hey guys!" Layla shouted excitedly, "Coming here to join the fun?"

"Fuck yeah!" Destiny said, before taking the spliff out of her ear and lighting it, "Let's fucking do this."

The party went on for several more hours. It was filled with drunken conversations, drunken make-out sessions, getting high, and the occasional hook-up. However, there were definitely several highlights of the party, one part was when a drunk & high & something else Eli was telling dumb jokes to a bunch of girls, who, because they were also drunk, thought he was hilarious.

"So… why were the Apple employees sad?" Eli asked.

"Why?" They said, even though some of them already knew the joke.

"Because they lost their Jobs."

The girls who were surrounding him, which amounted to Destiny, Layla, and Angelita, started laughing, even though the joke wasn't really that funny.

"Yeah," Eli said, "Apparently an apple a day doesn't keep the cancer away."

"It's so cute when you shamelessly make fun of someone who died 3 months ago," Angelita said.

"Yes it definitely is Angelita… can I just call you Angie, it's shorter." Eli said.

Angie giggled.

Zane and Iris walked by and were heading for the elevator.

"Hey Zane, how's your ass." Eli said.

"Um…" Zane started to pull down his pants.

"No dude, I don't need to see it. I just wanted to know if you were feeling better."

"Oh, right… yeah its better. Anyways, Iris and I were just leaving."

"Leaving… together?" Eli asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh… no, we're just friends." Iris said, "Honestly there's nothing going on."

"Right…"

Zane and Iris left, and Eli asked, "So… where were we?"

"You were going to tell us something funny," Layla said, "How about another story."

"Well, okay." Eli said. He pulled out a cigarette from the pack he had, and started smoking it, "So this was in one of my school football games last year."

"American football or real football?" Angie asked.

"American football," Eli said, "So, it was a fourth & 5 at the 50 yard line. I, as usual, was playing quarterback. So I took the snap, and…"

"Wait," Destiny said, "Is this story funny?"

"No, not really… it just shows how awesome I am."

"Tell me something funny," Destiny said.

"Um… why did the fried chicken cross the road?" Eli said.

"Why?"

"To get away from the black guy…" he then saw Kyrogue standing right there… "Oh… sorry guy."

"Meh, I don't really care about that," Kyrogue said, "I only care about the really bad ones, man."

"That's cool."

"Oh by the way…" Kyrogue added with a sly smile, "Wheels." He then left via the elevator, presumably to go back to his room. And he wasn't alone; quite a few people were leaving, but Eli and his three girls remained in the basement.

"So… what do you want me to do now?" Eli asked, but he couldn't say anything as Jerry walked up towards him and started telling him what he thought about his flirting.

"Playing with the hearts of 3 different girls, Eli? You're a giant asshole, y'know that."

"Jerry, shut up, we're just talking and I'm not forcing any of them to be here."

**Confession Cam:**

Eli: What a douchebag. Seriously.

**End Confession:**

Xander ran up towards Eli and the girls and said, "Have you seen Emily?"

"Hi Xander," all the girls said, slightly flirtatiously.

"Hey girls." Xander said.

"Nah man, I haven't seen Emily." Eli said, "Why?"

"'Cause she keeps following me and it's really…"

"Hi Xander!" Emily said, popping up at this random time.

"Well, here she is," Xander said, "Fuck my life."

"So Xander, I was thinking about you and me and…"

"Emily, I already told you I'm gay," Xander said, "There will be no me and you because I don't like girls."

"I don't care." Emily said, "I want you to fuck me anyways."

"So… what's it like taking a dick up your ass?" Eli asked, "I'm honestly just wondering."

"Why, are you interested?" Xander teased, "No, but seriously, it's kinda something you have to experience to know what it's like. Just get a girl to strap-on fuck you and you'll basically get it."

"Uh… no thanks, I'll leave the ass-fucking to you. Now… resume running away from Emily."

Xander left the basement, and presumably went to his room and locked the door.

"I'm getting kinda tired," Destiny said, "And this place is getting kinda… vacant. Why don't we continue this in one of our rooms?"

"How about my room?" Angie said, "Its room 101, first floor, first room, so we have to walk the least."

Just as they were saying that, Dan and Jenny, with their arms around each other, walked up to the four of them.

"Hey," Dan said, "Do you see the leprechaun in the corner of there; do you see him humping that velociraptor?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jenny said, "It's clearly a mermaid scissoring Ann Coulter."

"How can a mermaid scissor, mermaids don't have vaginas." Dan said.

"Well its happening."

"And how can Ann Coulter scissor anyone, 'she' is clearly a dude in a drag."

"Well its happening, its right over there Danny. And hey, I see the pope too; he's masturbating to 2 girls 1 cup."

"Okay," Eli said, "What the fuck are you two on?"

"Shrooms." They answered simultaneously.

"And where the hell did you get shrooms?"

"Lindsay." They said.

"Hey, I think I see music and hear the colour red," Dan said, "It's coming from the elevator."

And after Dan and Jenny left, that's when Eli, Angie, Destiny and Layla realized they were the only people left. So, they went upstairs, and as they agreed earlier, into Layla's room. On the way there, Eli put his arms around Destiny and Layla, then looked at Angie and said, "Oh… there's 3 of you, um…"

Angie put her arm around Layla, and once they got to her room, the two of them started to feel each other up.

"Do you like what you're seeing Eli?" Layla asked

"Oh yeah…" he said.

"The two girls began to slowly undress each other, while Destiny moved onto Eli's lap and took off her shirt, although she still had a bra on.

**Confession Cam:**

Eli: And I'm just like, first night here, I'm gonna have a foursome with three hot chicks. Does it get any better than this?

**End Confession:**

And then, just as Layla and Angie were about to kiss and Destiny was about to take her bra off, Stabs burst through the unlocked door and said, "Come quick, Florence is giving Nikolai a blowjob."

All three of the girls, all in their bras and underwear, left the room to go check out what was going on. Stabs; however, didn't leave.

"Fuck you, Caleb, you just cock-blocked me." Eli said.

"I know. Stabs 1, Ellie 0." He said, laughing as he walked away.

Eli had no interest in seeing what Florence and Nik were up to, he didn't really care. He simply left Angie's room, went up to his room and crashed on his pillow.

Meanwhile, suddenly there was about 15 people standing at the doorway of Nik's room, trying to see what was going on, and sure enough, Florence and Nik were definitely doing something in there.

"Hey, why the fuck are all you fuckers here?" Florence asked/yelled.

"Florence, let me handle this." Nik said, he then turned to everyone at the doorway and said, "If you don't fuck right off, I'll take that door y'all just opened and shove it up your fucking ass, and then beat the shit out of you while I laugh in amusement at your suffering. And that's me being nice to you, da?"

Most people after that backed slowly out of the room, not wanting to look scared, but not wanting to stay and ignite Nik's ire. After they left, Florence quickly got up, closed the door and locked it, and then the two resumed where they were before the sudden intrusion.

Destiny, Layla, and Angie went back to Angie's room, only to find that Eli had disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" Layla asked.

"I don't know…" Destiny said, "I was really up for an awesome night… maybe we should go find him."

"Nah, I'm too fucking tired," Angie said, "There'll be other days, let's just crash right here."

"Yeah, you're right," Destiny said, and the three girls fell asleep in Angie's bed.

**A few hours later, at 6:30 am that morning**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Courtney screamed from her amplified megaphone, in her helicopter, "IT'S TIME FOR YOUR SECOND CHALLENGE!"

Just as she said that every alarm in the entire hotel went off, and everyone woke up extremely drowsy. Most people managed to roll out of bed and put some clothes on, but a few of them tried to sneak in a few extra minutes of sleep before another, even louder, alarm went off. By 7 am, all 25 remaining contestants and Courtney were standing outside the hotel, but there was still one person missing.

"Where's Lindsay?" Courtney asked, "I'm gonna go check on her… DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!" She yelled.

However, when she returned, dragging a half-naked Lindsay outside (she was wearing pajama bottoms and a bra on top,) most people had fallen asleep again and were lying on the pavement, so she pulled her megaphone back out.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled, and this got everyone's attention.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, it's a new day and a new challenge, so we gotta, y'know, wake up," Courtney said, "Besides, you're the one who booked this schedule anyways."

"Yeah, to fuck with the campers. I figured I'd just sleep in and miss the challenge, and then you'd tell me what happened later. Seriously, how can you manage to be so awake this early in the morning?"

"You just gotta go to sleep earlier."

"Courtney, we went to sleep at the same time."

"No we didn't."

"Uh, yeah we did," Lindsay said, "Remember, we spent like the whole night together… drinking… smoking pot… and then we spent the last two hours or so in your room… in the shower… naked…"

**Confession Cam:**

Courtney: I'd like to take the time to inform you that anything Lindsay tells you about what happened last night is complete bullshit, excuse my French. She had a little too much to drink last night.

Eli: So… no commercial breaks this chapter? Fuck yeah!

**End Confession:**

"So… what exactly is our challenge?" Ivy asked.

"And you'll find that out," Courtney said... "When we come back."

**A/N: So… that's it. Tune in for Challenge 2 next time, and until then, peace.**


	8. Challenge 2

**Challenge #2**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to finish writing this, but I had an idea that I didn't like so I basically had to re-write two-thirds of the story. Also I had exams.**

"And we're back," Courtney said, "OK; you can all go get breakfast now."

"Wait… what?" Kyrogue asked, "So, you woke us up this early, even though you knew that the challenge wasn't going to be first thing in the morning… just so we could have breakfast?"

"Well… yeah. Breakfast is…"

"Yes, yes, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Do you not know how many times I've heard that before?" Destiny said.

"Usually I don't even fucking eat before 10 am," Ivy said, "I mean, who does?"

"I do." Courtney said.

"That's because you're old," Layla said.

"I'm not old! I'm 25!"

"Where can we eat anyways?" Sam asked, "I mean, even if we were going to eat, there doesn't seem to be anywhere where we can."

"Meh… there's a McDonald's somewhere on this island… and a pancake house."

"Yeah, Egg McMuffin's and Pancakes; healthiest fucking breakfast ever," Eli said.

**Confession Cam:**

Eli: Okay, here's an embarrassing secret about me… I actually eat breakfast. I'm always hungry when I wake up, so why not eat, y'know? I don't eat "breakfast food" though, usually I eat like leftover pizza, or leftover Mac & Cheese, or… usually leftovers from whatever I've had the previous few days.

**End Confession:**

"Anyways… why are Dan and Jenny swimming around on the ground, like they're in water? And… why does Jenny have a garbage can over her head?"

"I think we're being attacked by a piranha!" Dan yelled, "Here, I'll protect you."

"Get under my helmet," Jenny said, and pulled Dan under the garbage can with her, "This'll protect you from that fire breathing dragon."

Courtney turned towards Lindsay and gave her a nasty stare, and Lindsay turned bright red and smiled awkwardly.

"LINDSAY!" Courtney yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE THEM, YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! IF YOU WEREN'T HERE WE COULD ACTUALLY HAVE A REAL SHOW, NOT THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Uh… I'm gonna go until you calm down." Lindsay said, "So… peace."

**Confession Cam:**

Courtney: Okay, maybe I overreacted there a little bit, but Lindsay… God I hate her sometimes.

Lindsay: Courtney seriously needs to chill out. I mean, sometimes she's really cool, and sometimes she acts like she has a giant pole stuck up her ass. The irony of course being that often, the times when she does have someone's pole up her ass is when she doesn't act so uptight anymore.

**End Confession:**

Eli was getting a breakfast burrito at the island McDonald's, when two girls that he vaguely recognized, who were sitting at a table with another girl, waved hello.

"Hey girls," Eli said, "What's up?"

"Where did you go last night," Angie asked, "We came back to the room and you disappeared."

"Yeah, we were totally up for a night with you," Layla said.

"Um… I thought you were just ditching me."

"Why would we ditch you, we were just checking to see what was going on with Nik and Florence."

"Oh… right."

"Hey Eli," Destiny said, appearing at around that moment.

"Oh hi Destiny," Eli said, "How's life?"

"Good," Destiny said, "Tired, but good."

"Right…" Destiny turned to the third girl who was sitting with Angie and Layla, "And you are…"

"Uh… Dayna. Friends call me Day."

"So, Day, what's up?"

"I wouldn't push your luck if I were you," Day said, "I think three girls is more than enough. By the way, I said friends call me Day."

"That was harsh, Day… that kinda hurt."

Eli was about to say something else, but saw Nik enter the building, "Nik!" He said, and ran off.

"Y'know, usually I'm not this direct when it comes to dealing with guys," Angie said, "But he's hot."

"I know," Layla said, "He's definitely #1 on my list."

"Agreed. What about you, Day?"

"Meh… he's not really my type. Too… I don't know, too something. He ain't bad though, what about you Destiny?"

"Well… Eli's great. He's really hot, and he seems like a nice guy, but…"

"But what?"

"There is this one other guy I like too."

"Wait, lemme guess," Day said, "It's Leo, isn't it?"

"Leo? Who the fuck is Leo?"

"He's on our team," Angie said, "But if you don't know who he is… he probably isn't the other guy. Is it Kyrogue then?"

"Not, it isn't Kyrogue."

"Well then tell us," Layla said, "C'mon Destiny, please?"

"I like watching you try and guess, so no."

"Um… is it Dan then? He's kinda cute… well, when he's not completely fucked on acid."

"Nope."

"Is it Joe? Zane? Matthew? Nik?" Day asked.

"No, no, no, and hell no!"

"Destiny… it isn't Florence, is it?" Angie asked.

Destiny laughed, "No, but if I had to date a girl, it would be her."

"Okay, I give up," Layla said, and Angie and Day nodded in agreement, "Just tell us already."

"Well… it's Stabs."

The three other girls there started laughing.

"No really," Angie said, "Who is it?"

"Um… I was kinda being serious."

"Oh… oh fuck no." Day said, "How can you like Caleb, he's a douchebag."

"Yeah… are you sure you're okay, Destiny?" Layla asked.

"What's so bad about Stabs… he's hot, and really sweet. Plus he's kinda cool, in a dark and gloomy kind of way."

"Your taste in men sucks," Layla said, "It's okay though, because as long as Eli's still around, we never have to hear about your attraction to that weirdo ever again."

While the four girls were talking about boys, Eli and Nik were talking about the ladies.

"So Nik, you and Florence… how about it, man?" Eli said.

"I always kinda thought that Florence would end up going out with you," Nik said, "But I guess I was wrong, and for once I'm happy about it."

"Man, she's fucking liked you since we all got here… which was only yesterday, but still. What would make you think she likes me, 'cuz we're both British? C'mon man… besides, we're not even from the same area of the UK, I'm from Leeds, and she's from… well, I'm not really sure, but I don't think she's from Leeds."

"I thought you'd two date because you do act kinda similar," Nik said.

"Oh hey, Ivan!" Eli said, "Who are you wheeling?"

"Who am I what?" Ivan asked.

"Um… what girl are you interested in?"

"Oh… I'm not really… y'know."

"I see. Well, personally I think you should totally date…"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Courtney yelled through a PA system, that apparently was in every building on that fucking cesspool, "IT IS NOW TIME TO DO THE CHALLENGE!"

"COURTNEY LIKES LITTLE KIDS!" Lindsay yelled through the same PA system.

Once all the contestants arrived to the desired location, Lindsay took over the show.

"Ok contestants," Lindsay said, "Now that I've gotten a little more sleep, I can talk again; and eat; and smile; and laugh… and breathe. Now, as you all can probably see, you are currently in an arcade. And if you can't see that, than either you need to get your eyes checked or you've somehow managed to avoid interacting with civilization."

"So… this is our challenge, an arcade game?" Matthew said, "Kinda lame compared to the first one."

"The first one which you pussied out of," Lindsay reminded him, "But anyways, as you can all see; hopefully; there is a little silver helmet attached to each of the little stations. Just put the helmet on, and then your challenge can begin."

"What happens if when we put the helmet on we get transported into some kind of alternate realm where there is no escape from unless we accomplish some kind of impossible task?" Eli asked.

"Then it would suck to be you," Lindsay said, "Now put the fucking helmets on."

**Confession Cam:**

Kyrogue: This is great, I kick ass at video games. There's no way the Sparkly Vampires can lose… fuck that's a terrible name. Wait… there's gonna be some kind of twist to this, won't there be?

**End Confession:**

The 25 remaining contestants all put their helmets on, and then suddenly, everything went black.

…

Jenny opened her eyes, one eye before the other, to find herself in what appeared to be a maze. There were large walls everywhere, and there was really only one path she could take. There were also little dots everywhere around the maze, both to her left and her right.

"Where the fuck am I?"

Suddenly a giant screen at one end of the maze appeared, and Lindsay started talking.

"Hello, people!" She said, "I know that each one of you was put in your own game, and you can only see me, but just to let you know, every other person here will hear and see the same thing you are seeing, which is me talking about stuff."

"Um… ok." Jenny said. She assumed that Lindsay couldn't actually hear her.

"Anyways, I'm assuming all of you have played Pac-Man before."

_Well, I played it a few times when I was a kid, _Jenny thought.

"Well that's what the challenge is!" Lindsay said, "Isn't that just wonderful? While your bodies are currently still sitting in those chairs, fast asleep, you're minds are inside this game… kinda like the Matrix or something like that. Anyways, the rules are the same, except that you are Pac-Man, so the ghosts will be chasing you. Each person is in their own individual game, so they are simply competing against the computer and not directly against each other. However, the game goes until every player from one of the two teams is eliminated, and at that point the other team wins. If you are caught 3 times, which in Pac-Man means you lose, you will re-awaken in your chair and you are eliminated from this challenge. Now I'm gonna turn the mic on, so any questions?"

"Yeah," Eli said, "Where the fuck did you get this kind of technology?"

"Um… let's just say that Courtney and I have done some things we're… not exactly proud of. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," Jenny said, "Is this actually happening or am I having another acid trip?"

"Are you seeing yourself inside a Pac-Man game about to start the second challenge?"

"Yes."

"Then it's actually happening. Anyways, after I leave, the giant screen will have a list of everyone's name. Once someone loses all 3 of their lives, their name will no longer appear on the list. Good luck everyone."

Lindsay's face disappeared and Jenny stood there for a minute, until she saw the red ghost, Blinky, start moving towards her to her left. That's when she decided it was best to start running, so she turned to her right and began to run.

**In the main lobby**

Ivan slowly took off his helmet, looked around, and saw that he was back where he was before he went into the Pac-Man world.

"Congratulations Ivan, you are the first person eliminated." Courtney said, "You had 3 lives and you lasted 45 seconds, and you didn't make it past Level 1, so… what went wrong?"

"I'm… no good at Pac-Man."

"Well sorry Ivan from Montenegro, but you're going to get challenges that you're not good at," Lindsay said, "Now if I were you, I'd pray that the Over 9000s win this challenge because if they don't, there's a very good chance that you go bye-bye."

"Croatia!" Ivan yelled.

**Back inside the game**

Anyone who's ever actually played Pac-Man knows that it isn't nearly as easy as it looks. Okay, the first few levels might be fairly easy, but once you get to level 5 it actually gets quite difficult. Evidently it's even more difficult in this scenario because you are actually the person playing the game, so you can't tell where Blinky (the red ghost,) Inky (the blue ghost,) Pinky (quite obviously the pink ghost,) or Clyde (the mentally challenged/orange ghost,) were.

Ivan and Kat were by far the first two people to get eliminated, but many other people got eliminated between levels 3 and 10. In fact, on the Over 9000s, the only people who were still in the game were Jenny (1 life remaining,) Florence (1 life remaining,) Destiny (1 life remaining,) and Dan (2 lives remaining.) Eli got close, but got caught by Blinky with a few dots left in Level 10. The Sparkly Vampires fared slightly better, with Layla (1 life remaining,) Day (1 life remaining,) Angie (1 life remaining,) Jerry (1 life remaining,) Zane (1 life remaining,) Iris (2 lives remaining,) Leo (2 lives remaining,) and Kyrogue (all 3 lives remaining,) still playing.

Once everyone had either completed level 10 or been eliminated, Lindsay paused gameplay and showed up on the screen once again, even though some people were in the middle of levels 11 or 12.

"Because I don't want this game to go on much longer, I will be adding a fun little feature which should make this game even more distracting than it already is," Lindsay said, "I will be giving the four ghosts the ability to talk. If you're in the middle of a level now, than that ability won't be activated until you reach the next one, but… if you think this game is tricky now, wait until you can constantly hear four annoying voices."

Lindsay's face disappeared and the regular screen returned.

**Jenny's game**

Jenny was just about to start level 11 when the announcement was made. She didn't think she'd do very well in this challenge, but had managed to find a lot of athleticism and intelligence she didn't think she had. However, once gameplay started, the first thing she heard was:

"Squirrel!"

"No Clyde, that's not a squirrel," another voice said, "That's a watermelon. And frankly I'm surprised you could get the two confused."

"Anyways," a third voice said, "Where the hell is that dumb bitch? Can we just get her one more time so we can fucking rest?"

"In good time, Inky, in good time. She's smarter than I thought she was. But y'know what sucks? The fact that every time we touch her, she disappears and loses a life. I mean, if I had the opportunity, I'd like to… ahem, get to know her, if you know what I mean."

"Blinky, focus on the fucking game."

Blinky appeared to Jenny's left, so she ran the other way, picking up little white dots along the way. However, she saw Clyde coming from a different corner, and he said.

"Hello, young lady. You know what would make your life happy? If you accepted Jesus into your heart, that's what."

"Clyde, we're playing Pac-Man, not missionary." Inky said.

"I want to play missionary with this chick, if you know what I mean." Blinky said.

"Shut up Blinky!" Pinky yelled.

Blinky chased Jenny back down, this time saying, "Baby, I know you can't see it, but I got a raging ghost boner right now."

Jenny managed to keep pace with Blinky and avoid an oncoming Pinky to get two of the power ups one right after another, which help her get all the dots (and the fruit) and beat the level.

All of the remaining players' game essentially went something like this; Clyde was stupid, Blinky was horny, Inky was a douchebag and Pinky was… actually somewhat normal (you'd think Blinky would be blinkered rather than nymphomaniac, but alas… that wasn't the case.) However, the fact that the ghosts could talk added to the already difficult game. Florence, Destiny, and Zane were eliminated in level 11, Day and Layla got out in level 12, Angie and Jerry in level 13 and Iris in level 14. By the time all of the remaining challengers had completed the first 14 levels of Pac-Man, only Jenny and Dan were left with the Over 9000s and Kyrogue and Leo were left with the Sparkly Vampires, and all of them had only 1 life left.

**Main lobby**

The eliminated contestants, well, most of them, were sitting in a little room with a large Blu-Ray screen, where they could watch the remaining contestants. It was a split-screen, meaning each of the remaining contestants would get part of the screen, and when they were eliminated, that part would get absorbed into someone else's screen.

"Hey, Jerry?" Angie asked.

"What." Jerry said.

"What would happen if they get past level 255?"

"What about level 255?"

"Well… I heard somewhere that level 256 is like a kill-screen that no one can beat."

"Oh… well consider how they're doing now, I wouldn't count on any of them getting that far."

**Confession Cam:**

Leo: Well… when I first saw this challenge I thought it'd be awful, but it's actually pretty cool. Best part is it looks like we're gonna win.

Kyrogue: They only got the acid-heads left, there's no way we can lose.

Dan: I have to say I didn't expect to get this far… hopefully me or Jenny can win it from here. I'm so happy for Jenny too…

Jenny: I don't really have a lot to say, but… I made it this far… let's not fuck it up now. But seriously… how the hell are we on confession cam when we're still inside a video game?

**End Confession:**

**Inside the game**

Level 15 began, and the first thing Dan heard was, "We're gonna get you this time, you limey fuck!" Dan at first moved to his right, then moved towards the bottom of the gameplay area to get one of the large dots, taking out Pinky and Blinky while he was "scary," however, he was caught by Clyde shortly after he returned to normal. Kyrogue lasted a little bit longer in that level, in fact, he reached the point where he had just 6 dots (and the fruit, although that isn't mandatory to get,) remaining when he was caught by Blinky. Both Leo and Jenny cleared level 15 and began level 16, and those watching kinda got the feeling that one of them would be eliminated in this round. However, it happened much earlier in the level than people expected. Jenny lasted 6 seconds into level 16 when she was caught by Blinky, who started to hump her leg for about 1 second before she got the game over screen.

**Back in reality (main lobby)**

Jenny took off her helmet and sighed.

"I can't believe I just blew my chance to become some kind of fucking hero," she said.

"Well…" Leo said, "Today was my day I guess. Don't worry, we're probably gonna have another fucking party tonight, so if you drink enough, you'll forget about what happened."

Dan ran up to Jenny and hugged her.

"Hey Jenny, you were fucking amazing," Dan said, "I saw you on the last level, and yeah you got unlucky, but…"

Jenny pressed her lips against Dan and the two broke into a heartwarming kiss.

"Aw… isn't that sweet," Lindsay said condescendingly, "But do remember that you still lost at challenge, so you two and the rest of the Over 9000s, meet me at the pit at noon. Sparkly Vampires, enjoy your day."

"What time is it now?" Florence asked.

"It is… actually, its noon now. So… I guess y'all should just follow me."

**At the pit**

"Alright," Lindsay said, "You guys know what's up. I have 11 bags of weed here, and if you don't get one, you are officially eliminated from this contest. Now… the first bag of weed goes too… Eli."

Eli walked up and grabbed his bag. He tried to keep his composure but you could tell he was happy.

"Jenny, Florence, Destiny."

The three girls got their respective bags.

"Dan, Sam, Brenda, Ivy, Irene, and Stabs." Lindsay said, and the six of them got their respective bags.

"And the last bag of weed goes too… you'll find out right after the…"

"No!" Stabs shouted, "You're not doing that again."

"Why not?" Lindsay asked.

"Because, you'll alienate you're fan base." Stabs said.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Caleb on this one," Eli said.

"Alright fine… Nik, you get the last dime bag." Lindsay said, "And now we have the commercial break."

**Call 18002578001. Alarm Force.**

"Ok and we're back." Lindsay said, "Anyways, Ivan… yeah, you're kinda out."

"Sorry bro," Eli said, "But it's a little difficult to keep you around when you don't really know English that well and no one understands a damn thing you're saying."

"Yeah, about that…" Ivan said, "I actually spent the last three months since I was accepted learning English… I only pretended I couldn't speak English so people thought I wouldn't be a threat so I would get further in the challenge." He still had an accent when he spoke but he was fluent.

"Oh… well that kinda backfired." Destiny said.

"Yes it did. By the way… Rosetta Stone… really good if you're trying to learn a new language. So anyways… what do I do now?" Ivan asked.

"Um… you get your stuff and leave on the boat," Lindsay said.

"What happens after that?"

"We can't tell you."

"Alright… bye guys." Ivan shrugged and left to go pack his things and leave.

**Confession Cam:**

Eli: I kinda liked the guy… oh well.

**End Confession:**

**A/N: Thanks for waiting all this time guys. As I mentioned earlier I had an exam to write. I tried to pack a lot of stuff into this chapter to make up for my recent absence. Peace.**


	9. Party Time

**Party Time**

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long breaks between chapters. I've had my mind on other things lately, and haven't really been feeling it with this story. So this is my attempt to get back in the mood, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, I'm trying hard to keep this 'T' rated. Unfortunately, that means some things might not make sense. But I try.**

"So… what to do we do now?" Florence asked.

"Well, it's only like 12:30 or something," Lindsay said, "Just go, I don't know… smoke weed or something. Maybe try getting laid. Yeah, I like that idea."

"Anyone know if there's another party going on tonight?" Dan asked, "The last one was pretty fun."

"Are you gonna get fucked on acid again?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, there's no challenge in the morning tomorrow, so… yeah."

"Well, I think I know what I want tonight," Jenny said.

"What do you want, girl?" Dan asked. Jenny gave him a glare, and Dan got the message.

**Later that day**

It was about 4:30 pm. There usually wasn't a hell of a lot going on until the night, so Eli was just sitting on his bed, listening to music, and surfing the web. He wanted to blaze, but there were two problems: he didn't have any weed, and he couldn't figure out how to take the smoke detectors out of his room. So he was completely sober at that moment, when there was a knock on his door.

"What?"

"It's me, Angie."

**Confession Cam:**

Eli: Well, this is gonna be good.

**End Confession:**

Eli opened the door, and it was even better than he imagined. Angie and Layla were both standing there, wearing sexy clothing.

"Can we come in?" Layla asked.

Eli nodded and the girls walked in his room and sat on his bed.

"So… what brings you two here?" Eli asked.

"Well," Angie said, "We kinda felt bad about running off on you like that last night."

Eli said nothing, waiting for what was about to come. He played it cool, but secretly he was more excited than a fat kid in a candy store.

"So," Layla added, "We thought we would give you a little present."

"Present?" Eli asked.

"Oh yeah…"

Next thing he knew, the two girls in front of him were kissing and cupping breasts. However, Eli wasn't able to stay for long, before his phone rang.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said, and he went outside to go answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli, it's me, Jimmy*. Look man, I got kind of a problem, and it's gonna take a long time to fix, so… I hope you weren't about to have sex, cause then you'll probably miss your opportunity."

Eli sighed, "Nah Jimmy, I wasn't, I'll help you, it's cool."

**Confession Cam:**

Eli: You fucking bastard!

**End Confession:**

Back inside the room, Layla and Angie were kissing, when Angie noticed Eli was gone.

"Hey Layla," Angie said, breaking off the kiss, "Eli's gone."

"Oh… why would he leave? Do you think he's just not interested in us?"

"He looked pretty interested, earlier." Angie said, "Do you know if there's a party tonight?"

"Probably," Layla said.

"Well if there is, we'll try again tonight… y'know, when he's drunk and whatnot." Angie said, giving a mischievous grin.

"You do realize that everyone watching this is gonna think that we're huge sluts, right?" Layla said, "I mean, sharing a boyfriend, even a short-term one, with another girl, two other girls if Destiny joins in, is generally considered very slutty."

"Yeah," Angie said, "But it makes for better camera. Besides, you are kind of a slut… in a good way."

Layla looked confused, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're name literally is lay daily… just sayin'."

Meanwhile, up in Jenny's room, she was with her boyfriend Dan, just talking, and listening to music. There was a knock at her door, and Florence and Destiny were there.

"Hey Jenny, um… are you busy here?" Destiny asked.

"Um… no, not really," Jenny said, "Why?"

"A couple of the girls are having dinner together… wanna join?" Destiny said.

"Who's gonna be there?" Jenny asked.

Destiny answered again, "Me, Flo, Day, and Iris. And you if you want to."

"Flo, Day, Iris, and _I_." Florence teased.

"Shut up bitch," Destiny said, "Anyways, wanna come?"

"Yeah sure. Wait, can Dan come too?"

"It's kind of a girl's only thing… sorry Danny," Florence said, before winking at the guy she just spurned.

"You don't mind if I go, do you?" Jenny asked.

"No problem," he said, "I'll call Kyrogue or Leo or Eli, ask them what they're doing?"

"Alright cool," Jenny said, and pecked Dan on the cheek, "Bye."

"Bye."

"So where are Iris and Day?" Jenny asked, as she slammed the door behind her.

"They're around somewhere," Destiny said.

"So where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"The waffle house," Florence said.

"Why are we going to the waffle house?" Jenny asked, "I mean, waffles for dinner?"

"Is there any kind of law saying 'thou shalt not eat waffles for dinner' or something?" Destiny asked.

**(A/N: Yeah, I think I've already used that joke. But it's funny.)**

"Well, no…"

"Besides, you can get a shitload of stuff other than waffles there."

Once the three girls arrived at the waffle house, they saw Iris and Day there. The five of them sat down, ordered, and… y'know, par the course when you go to a restaurant. The good news was that because everyone who worked on the island were already being paid mass quantities to be here, none of the contestants actually had to pay anything.

"Isn't it awesome that we don't have another challenge for 3 whole days?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool I guess…" Iris said, "I don't know, I'm excited for the next challenge."

It seemed like Iris had difficulty making up her mind.

"So Jenny, what's your secret?" Day asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you in such a good relationship already?"

"I don't know, Dan and I just kinda… clicked."

"Well that's cute," Florence said, a little bit condescendingly, "Nik is… definitely an interesting kind of guy."

"Nik? Isn't he a commie?" Jenny asked.

"Just because someone's from Russia, doesn't mean they're a fucking Communist," Florence said, "But anyways, he seems… I don't know. He just doesn't feel like boyfriend material to me."

"Well, I can't choose between 2 guys," Destiny said, "I mean Eli's really cool and stuff, but there's just something about Stabs… he's really sexy in a dark and mysterious kind of way."

"Destiny, it's the most obvious choice ever," Florence said, "Eli's hot and cool, and Stabs is weird. Eli's shown interest in you, Stabs hasn't. I don't see what the big conflict is, just go with the hottest guy on the island."

"Yeah, but he doesn't really have that edge," Destiny said.

"Fuck the edge," Florence replied.

"Well, Stabs doesn't have two other girls constantly trying to steal him from me."

"Well, I don't see what you two are bitching about, at least you have boyfriends," Day said, "I mean, all the guys here are either weird or taken, and I'm not just gonna steal someone else's boyfriend. I mean, of the single guys, I guess Leo's okay, but he's not really my type. Kyrogue, maybe?"

"Well, what's wrong with the guys on our team?" Jenny said.

"Well, there's only 4 of them left. Dan's taken, Nik's taken, Stabs is strange, and Eli's a conceited little asshole with a superiority complex… and he's taken. So no thank you."

The other girls got the feeling that Day didn't like Eli very much.

"What about you, Iris?" Destiny asked, "I mean, you haven't really said anything yet."

"Well, I've been wheeling Zane," Iris said, "But I think he might only like me when he's drunk."

"Bullshit." Florence said, "Either he likes you or he doesn't. Just go up to him when he's sober and talk, if he likes you, it'll be obvious, and you can make your move. If he doesn't like you, than why waste your time with him anyways?"

"I don't know. There's a party tonight anyways, right?"

"Of course. Just make your move before he's completely hammered."

Apparently the party had started a little bit earlier than the girls had expected. They didn't arrive back in the hotel until 8 pm, and by then the party was already in full-swing. Destiny tried to find Eli, and was disappointed, but not entirely shocked to find him sitting down with his arms around Layla and Angie. She thought about giving up and going after Stabs for a second, but then, as she began to light a joint, she had a better idea.

"Hey Eli!" She said, walking up to him. She had to admit, Angie and Layla looked good. She could see why Eli would be attracted to them.

"Hey Des… is that a joint? Mind if I hit it?"

Destiny gave Eli her joint, and he hit it, and then handed it to Layla.

"I didn't say Layla could hit it," Destiny said.

"Relax, Des, we're all cool here, right girls?"

Layla and Angie nodded, and Destiny nodded to not look like a conceited bitch.

**Confession Cam:**

Destiny: I don't know about this. It might be fun for a night or so, but I can't share my boyfriend with two other girls full-time. If Eli doesn't tell Layla and Angie to fuck off eventually, then I'll just go after Stabs. In the meantime… *begins looking through her iPod, wants to put on something by Nirvana, but instead puts on "In the Meantime" by "Spacehog" because she thought it would suit the mood.*

Angie: I was never like this back home… is this the new me?

Layla: Normally I don't just hang around one guy the entire time, but fuck it, he's really cute.

Eli: There's a butterfly floating around in this confession cam… and I totally don't have ADD.

**End Confession:**

Destiny sat down in Eli's lap, and grabbed a beer. She was never a big fan of booze, she preferred weed, but she was all out of weed.

Meanwhile, Iris found Zane quickly and early on (he was still sober at the time.)

"Hi Zane!" She said.

"Oh hey Iris… have you seen Day?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm gonna ask her if she wants to hook up tonight… she's kinda cute, ever notice that?"

**Confession Cam:**

Iris: Zane, think about what the fuck you're saying and who you're saying it to before you say it, okay man?

**End Confession:**

Nik was never into parties that much, so he didn't go to this one, and Dan said he was really tired so he went to bed early, so Jenny and Florence were hanging out that night. They noticed one boy, Leo, try to make a move, but he was shot down quickly. The girls just kept to themselves most of the night anyways, and in hindsight, this party as a whole wasn't nearly as awesome as the first one.

"So… how much do you really like Dan?" Florence asked, "I can't see what's so awesome about him?"

"Are you fucking serious? He's so fucking cute, and sexy, and awesome… and his British accent is really cute." Jenny responded.

"Yeah well, I just think there are a few guys here that are hotter. But you can't possibly consider him to be serious long-term boyfriend potential…"

"Of course I can," Jenny said, "We're totally gonna finish this challenge a couple, keep dating, and then I'll move to the UK so we can be together. Maybe we'll even get married."

"Well… that's cute," Florence said, "Any plans for what you're gonna do once you get to Britain?"

"Well, I might say hi to you; and maybe Eli. And then I'd probably… well, I shouldn't say it."

"Why not?" Now Florence was actually interested.

"Well, it's about politics, and I don't want to bore you."

_Oh. _"Well, little Miss Politician, you can tell me if you want."

"Well, I've always thought all political parties were the same, but there is one in the UK that's different, and like, they get it and stuff."

"Oh, I see… what is "it" and which party are you referring to?"

"Y'know the BNP, the British National Party I think they're called? I like a lot of their policies and stuff, and I was thinking about joining them if I become a British citizen."

"Oh…" Florence said, "Well, that's… nice."

**Confession Cam:**

Florence: I don't like breaking up relationships. It's just really not a nice thing to do, and while I may sometimes hurt someone to gain a competitive advantage, especially in a contest like this one, I'm not gonna do it just for the sake of being a bitch. But… I think Dan's gotta know about what Jenny just said.

**End Confession:**

"Well, I'm just gonna go to the washroom now," Florence said.

"Okay… have fun in there," Jenny joked, as if she didn't just say something really stupid.

To be honest, Florence never cared about politics too much. Her parents were both technically Conservatives, but politics were never an issue to the young woman herself. However, she was aware about the BNP's explicitly racist (albeit, mellowed in recent years) stances on many issues. Basically, she thought Dan should probably know that his girlfriend was a racist.

When she heard that Dan was tired and was going to sleep early, she assumed that meant he was having an affair. The question for her was, with whom? Destiny, Layla, Angie, Day, Iris, Ivy, Emily, & Sam were all at the party. That left Irene, Brenda, & Kat. Florence didn't really know Irene or Brenda that well, but they seemed like nice enough people. That left Kat; she knew that Kat was really stupid, but she was somewhat attractive, so if there was anyone who Dan would cheat on Jenny with in a one-night stand variety, it would be her.

Quickly Florence reached Dan's room and… heard snoring from the outside. She checked the door, and found out it was locked, and only Dan had the key to get in.

**Confession Cam:**

Florence: Well… maybe he really was tired after all.

Jenny: Flo's taking a really long time in the washroom… I hope she's okay.

**End Confession:**

Knowing she wouldn't be able to contact Dan that night, Florence went back to the basement, where she found Jenny waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"You took a really long time…"

"Yeah, sorry…"

**Cut to commercial break**

Cue tampon commercial. Y'know, the one's where the girl is shown doing all these athletic activities but they never really show what they're actually advertising? Those tampon commercials…

**End Commercial Break**

**Confession Cam:**

Lindsay: Seriously? A tampon commercial? Well, as long as we're getting paid…

**End Confession:**

Lindsay and Courtney were in their mansion on the far-side of the island, in their massively large double-bedroom, with a bunch of strippers walking around acting sexy, and one camera man recording all the action. Lindsay and Courtney looked bored, the camera guy had an obvious boner and was trying desperately to hide it.

"I hate strippers," Courtney said.

"Yeah… I think they're more of a guy thing," Lindsay added, "Got some drinks?"

Courtney pulled out a few bottles of champagne, which neither Lindsay nor Courtney usually drank, but they felt like being classy that night.

"Classy," Lindsay said, before addressing everyone else in that room, "Hey, thanks for your time, but could you all… y'know… leave?"

The strippers began to leave the bedroom, but the camera guy stayed.

"You too, Lamar," Lindsay said.

The camera guy, Lamar, grumbled, "Why am I taking orders from you?"

"Because Courtney and I are your employers." Lindsay said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well… I bet neither of you ever played in the NBA," Lamar said.

"Yeah, and neither of us have ever bitched out of playing in the NBA because we didn't want to go to Dallas so we asked a couple of rich chicks to create a clone so you could chill here and fuck strippers all day, instead of dealing with your ugly wife and actually having to earn your own damn money." Lindsay said venomously.

"Yeah, well…" Lamar said, "It wasn't fair. I mean, I was a legend in LA, and then… they betrayed me. By the way, I think you're clone was defective, I mean, have you seen me play this season, I suck!"

"Well, we could only do so much… I mean, what do you expect, Dirk Nowitzki?" Lindsay said, "Now, _Mr. Odom, _I think we would both appreciate it if you left us in peace."

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Because fuck you."

Lamar got the message, and he grumbled off, leaving Lindsay and Courtney to themselves for the night.

**Meanwhile, at the party**

Zane was now completely drunk, and Iris, still a little pissed off at Zane's earlier actions, approached him again.

"Hey Zane… any plans for the rest of the night?"

"No… but I think I got plans now."

"Well, you're… bold."

"Only when I'm drunk."

The two of them left to take it upstairs.

Elsewhere, Xander spent most of the night trying to avoid Emily, who had basically obsessively stalked him since the previous day, and Emily's intelligence wasn't making it easy to avoid her. Eventually, after Emily basically had him cornered, Xander said:

"Fuck it… Emily, let's go upstairs."

Xander almost thought Emily was going to have a heart attack from excitement, but she managed to quickly regain her composure, and drag Xander to her room.

**Confession Cam:**

Xander (in his boxers): Okay, just for the record, I'm still gay. But she wouldn't leave me alone… what the fuck am I supposed to do. Besides, I'm gay, not blind…

**End Confession:**

Later that night, actually, well into the next morning, the basement was a mess, and everyone was gone, back in either their rooms or someone else's.

Brenda never liked parties that much. She hadn't been to either of them, instead she sat in her room and mostly talked with her friends on Skype and Facebook and whatever else. She knew it probably hurt her socially on this island, but she was extremely shy and would've been even if she went there, and besides, she was here to win, not to make friends.

Still, she couldn't sleep that night, so at around 4 am, she found herself wandering around the hotel. She wasn't sure why, but it was better than sitting in her room doing nothing.

Eli laid in his bed, face up, unable to sleep. He looked at the sleeping beauties in his bed, Layla to his left, Angie to his right, Destiny to Angie's right. He knew he had just had a foursome with three of the most attractive chicks on this island, although most of the girls in this challenge were very attractive, it still should've been something he was very proud of; and he was. But for some reason, something for him just didn't feel right, and because of that he couldn't sleep. Also, he heard relatively loud footsteps walking around, which he found annoying, so he decided to investigate. At first he didn't want to get out of his warm bed, but he did, threw on a pair of sweat pants, and walked outside.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Why the fuck are you walking around so fucking late, you dumb bitch?"

The girl turned around, and moved closer to Eli, when he realized his mistake.

"Sorry," he said, "I thought you were Ivy… you two do kind of look alike when you can't see shit."

The girl giggled.

"Brenda, right?" Eli asked.

"Yup," Brenda said, "I know who you are, Eli. We're on the same team."

"Yeah I know… can't sleep?"

"Nope, I'm guessing you can't either."

"Yeah," Eli said, and there was an awkward silence for a little bit.

"Wanna come back to my room? Y'know… just to chat, and stuff," Brenda said, "I haven't really had any seriously good opportunities to socialize with the people here, so…"

"Yeah sure… but I need to be back in a few hours. I don't want Angie, Layla, and Destiny waking up all pissed."

He saw Brenda wince a little bit, she was clearly uncomfortable about him talking about his sex-capades so openly.

"Oh… um…"

"Why don't we just go back now. To my room, of course, so we don't wake everyone in the hall."

"Alright," Eli said.

**Confession Cam:**

Eli: Well… this has definitely been an interesting night for me… now what the hell do I do?

**End Confession:**

**A/N: Well, that's it for today, I guess. See you soon.**


End file.
